Another Sorting
by DwellInDreams1019
Summary: Just the sorting of the Next Generation : Mostly canon, may contain some OCs or mentions of them


**So this is basically just gonna be my take on where each of the next generation kids go. I know this has been done several time, but I like making my opinions known ;)  
This also may contain some of mentions of my OCs, such as my OCs from my "Second Black" series, but I hope that doesn't throw anyone off. After I get done with all the canon characters, at request I might do a few next gen OCs, like kids from people in Harry's time :)**

**I don't own any canon characters! Enjoy!**

Chapter 1  
Teddy Lupin  
Sorted 2009

~0~

Teddy glanced around the Great Hall curiously. The mousy boy with turquoise tinted brown hair could not believe he was finally at Hogwarts. It seemed like he had been waiting the moment he was born! The Hall in particular was just as his grandmum described it—huge with four long tables extending through the length of the Hall while one shorter table headed the Hall perpendicular to the others. Candles hovered in the air, lighting the Hall with a cheery glow. And of course, there was the enchanted ceiling, charmed to reflect the night sky (which was currently clear and cloudless).

But Teddy knew the grave history behind this school. He knew all about the Salazar Slytherin's early prejudice against muggles and muggle-borns along with his deadly Chamber of Secrets built along with it. He knew about the muggle-born girl killed here by a Basilisk who now haunted a girl's bathroom. Most importantly, he knew about the Battle of Hogwarts that occurred when he was barely a month old. His parents had died in that battle.

Teddy straightened up proudly at the thought of his parents. They died as valiant war heroes 11 years ago, and he was determined to live up to their reputation. He would not let them down. Along with the other first years, he stopped when he got near the front. He glanced quickly at the red headed girl (he remembered her name was Riley) next to him who had been sitting in the same compartment. She smiled confidently back at him. Riley was a cool girl; she was a lot like him—bold, confident, silly.

He tuned out when Headmistress McGonagall started speaking to them. He began to wonder where the hat would put him. He wanted to be a Gryffindor of course; and to be honest, he didn't have much doubt that he wouldn't be. But he could never be too sure—sometimes the hat sees something that no one else does. He wouldn't mind Hufflepuff either—he figured that would be his second favorite house since he knew his mom had been sorted there.

He watched as the two people from his compartment on the train, Riley Hayes and Garrett Jocastor were both sorted into Gryffindor, and he knew he wanted to be there more than anything else. And finally, Headmistress McGonagall called out:

"Lupin, Teddy!"

Teddy stuck out his chest proudly at some of the interested whispers that sounded throughout the Hall and walked to the front with poise. The hat fell right over his eyes.

"Ah yes, the next Lupin," the hat said thoughtfully. "I have been waiting feverishly for you."

"You have?"

"Yes, I'm very interested in you, see. I see both of your parents in you." Teddy straightened proudly again. "Both were very brave warriors—very strong people."

"They died here at Hogwarts. Or so I've been told by my godparents. I know they wouldn't lie to me about them!"

The hat gave another engrossed tut. "Another very interesting fact! Your godparents are none other than Harry Potter and Lydia Black **(OC from "Second Black" series)**, are they not?"

"They are!"

"Yes, yes, you seem very proud of all of them." The hat paused in thought. "You contain so much bravery, that I almost sorted you into Gryffindor the moment I was placed on your head."

Teddy's smiled dropped a fraction. "But you didn't…does that mean I'm not a Gryffindor? But I have to be! Well, I mean, I guess Hufflepuff wouldn't be so bad; my mum was there. But I still have always dreamed of being a Gryffindor! I can't picture myself anywhere else!"

"I never said you weren't a Gryffindor…However, you would do quite well in Hufflepuff, as you are very loyal and kind. You're very eager to please others. But you also have no problem in showing people who you are, as voiced by your Metamorphmagus abilities; you're not afraid to be yourself."

Teddy frowned, defeated. "Oh…well, at least in Hufflepuff I'd be like my mum. Is that where I'm going then?"

The hat paused for another long moment. "Hmmm….hard decision. But I think I've made my choice….

GRYFFINDOR!"

Teddy's eyes widened and a huge grin spread across his face. The Gryffindor table stood in applause, cheering loudly and gleefully. Teddy raced down the steps to the table of majestic red and gold. He took a place next to where his two new friends were sitting.

"If it could sort _me_ in Gryffindor, I knew where you were going, mate," the shy Garrett commented.

"Well, of _course_ he's a Gryffindor, he's a Lupin!" Riley the bold one replied. I grinned happily. I am a true Lupin.

~o~

General info  
Name: Ted Remus Lupin  
Birthday: 4-11-1998  
Hair: Turquoise tinted brown  
Eyes: Able to change color, but generally a caramel-y brown  
House: Gryffindor  
Parents: Remus John Lupin/Nymphadora Lupin (Tonks)

**ALSO the "general info" idea is not mine! I got the idea from 'elhelado' and thought it was helpful…I hope they don't mind…I didn't copy their story, just the general info idea…So yeah, tell me if you like. The endings kinda lame, but it only took me like a half hour to write in total. Review! :)**

**Up next is Victoire!**

**~CaptJess :)**


End file.
